Changing Fate
by Ben Henry TK421
Summary: Sent into the past by the Force, Luke Skywalker must save his father from the Darkside while making a better future than the one he left.
1. Chapter 1

"Changing Fate"

It was cold and snowy that day, with a wind that seemed to chill a man thoroughly. Though the bright blue eyed youthful blonde didn't seem to be bothered with the chilly weather, instead he appeared to be deep in thought, he was suddenly startled out of his absorbent thoughts though when a hand was gently placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see who had pulled him out of his thoughts, but as he looked up he found himself staring into a kind warm face with melting brown eyes filled with worry and concern.

Leia softly lowered herself to the spot on the ground next to him, "Are you okay Luke? You just seem a bit out of it."

Luke just stared at her for a while before he started to look around the hanger bay. The planet of Hoth was a cold, snowy, and desolate place, but Luke enjoyed watching the hanger activity with the dazzling snow beyond it. Sighing as he looked back at Leia, he decided it would be best not to load his worries on her, so he simply looked away and tried to say as convincingly as possible,

"It's nothing really." Leia simply gave a small amused smile and said,

"Well, I can't help you if I don't know what's bothering you. You'll probably have to tell someone later, but I'm always here for you and want to help you, just as long as your willing to talk to me."

Luke looked at her with a transfixed gaze and seemed to be thoughtfully considering his choices, finally he shook his head sadly and said to her, "As much as I would like to tell you, I just simply can't at this time, and right now I need time alone to sort out my thoughts."

Leia gave him an understanding expression that seemed to tell him that she knew that feeling all too often. "Of course! Everyone sometimes just needs space to sort out their thoughts, and you shouldn't be any different, but I'm always ready to listen when you decide to open up."

Leia got up slowly and started walking in the direction of the control center, Luke watched her walk away for a while, then he returned to his disturbing thoughts that Leia had pulled him out of when she sat down. Luke's father, Anakin Skywalker, who was a Jedi Knight of the Old Republic, was in fact, the second most powerful man in the galaxy at that present time, Darth Vader. The powerful Sith Lord had once indeed been Luke's father Anakin Skywalker, though this unexpected revelation was still a shock to Luke. Luke was suddenly very tired though and he tried to get to his sleeping quarters, but as he started walking in that direction, he toppled over into the inky, blackness of unconsciousness.

Luke groaned slightly as he came to, he looked around to see where he was but he quickly realized with a start that he was on Corosant. Had the base been attacked while he was unconscious? Had Vader found him and taken him here so that he could turn him over to the Emperor? But then Luke realized that he was in the Jedi Temple, but it was still in all it's fascinating glory of the Old Republic. Luke looked around and saw someone dressed as a Jedi walking towards him quickly.

It was a much younger version of Ben Kenobi, but the orange color of his hair just didn't seem right on him. Luke quickly got up as Kenobi drew near, he regarded Luke with a unreadable expression. Luke shifted around nervously as the man's gaze seemed to bore right through him. Finally Kenobi said with a sharpness that wasn't usually in his voice, "Who are you and what is your business in the Temple?"

Luke looked at him and realized that this wasn't a vision or a dream, this was all REAL! Luke seemed to stumble over his words as he tried to explain his presence, "I'm... I'm Luke. I don't know what I'm doing in the temple..."

Kenobi looked at the confused young man and wondered if this Luke had a case of amnesia, if so taking him to the healers would be the most reasonable thing to do. "Well... Luke, please come with me to the healer's wing so that the healers can look you over for injuries."

Luke walked with Kenobi through the temple until they got to their destination. The young man had to lay down as the healers looked him over which gave Kenobi plenty of time to find Master Yoda and bring him here so that he could question this young man once the examination was over. Kenobi set out on a brisk walk to find the Jedi Master, he had been surprised to see the young man lying on the floor unconscious, but when he saw all of the young man's characteristics he couldn't help but realize the fact that Luke and Kenobi's old Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, seemed very much alike. Kenobi finally spotted Master Yoda and said, "Master Yoda, I found a young man in the temple unconscious and I fear that he's perhaps lost his memories. He seems very confused when he tries to talk and when he looks at me he gets this faraway expression."

Master Yoda grunted and said, "Felt a disturbance in the Force, I did. Talk to this young man, I will. Find out what's going on, we must!"

30 Minutes Later

Yoda was finally drawing near the healer's wing when he heard the young man named Luke trying to explain quite loudly to the healers how he had received the fresh scars on his face that had been a parting gift from the Wampas of Hoth. As Yoda came into the room Luke saw him and suddenly fell silent, patiently waiting for Kenobi to introduce him to this interesting looking Jedi Master. Kenobi turned to face Luke and said, "This is Master Yoda, he has come to speak with you."

Luke's eyes widened as he realized that this was the same Yoda that the force-ghost Kenobi told him to seek out while he was on Hoth. Luke regarded Yoda and finally said, "You don't look much like a warrior."

Yoda grunted in annoyance and said, "War does not make one great! War, Fame, and Power, these things a Jedi seeks not."

Luke warily said, "I'll talk with you as long as you answer my questions in exchange."

Yoda looked at the young man sternly and realized that this Luke and Anakin Skywalker were very much alike in appearance and behavior, both were quick to be annoyed, both had no patience, and both had a sharp, outspoken tongue that did not seem to know it's place. Yoda sighed tiredly and said, "Agree to your terms, I do. But answer my questions as well, you must."

Luke agreed to the aged Jedi Master's terms with, "Sounds fair enough."

It was in the evening time and the small green Jedi Master was walking with the mysterious Luke in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Luke looked at Yoda and he wondered how a such a silly looking creature could be a Jedi Master, least of all the GREATEST Jedi Master of all times. Luke finally spoke, "So we are in the Republic, huh?"

Yoda looked at him curiously and responded, "Yes, and soon the Clone Wars will be over. But destroy Grievous first, we must. A Jedi we need to send, Master Kenobi we think perhaps, hmmm..."

Pondering as to why the Force had brought him to the past, Luke finally realized the reason why he was here, he was to stop his father Darth Vad... Anakin Skywalker from turning to the Dark Side. Luke hesitantly asked, "Can... can I tell you something that you'll promise to keep secret?"

Yoda looked at him curiously and replied, "Yes, secrets I can keep, hmmmm..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this story yet, I've been really busy lately and time is a little hard for me to scrounge up. But here it is, the next chapter for Changing Fate. Who's excited for the new Star Wars next year? I hope you guys have seen the trailer, it's pretty cool. Please leave a review telling me what you thought about the chapter and what I could do to improve it. No Flaming. Thanks Guys!

"Revelation Unfolding"  
>Luke was feeling nervous as he stood before the Jedi Council, he had never really considered what exactly he was going to tell them of the future, but he was thinking about it really hard at the moment. He stood up straighter trying to be pulsing with confidence. He looked around the room and saw that there was a mixture of species among the Masters, but most were human or humanoid. Eyes falling on the Little green Grand Master, Luke thought about when he had previously researched Master Yoda in the Temple Archives, no one had ever seen another of Yoda's species before and the species had quite a long lifespan considering how long Master Yoda had been around in the Archive records. Luke made eye contact with every Master in the room and silently exhaled away all questions, fears, nervousness, and dread of what he was still to say. Master Yoda grunted to make it clear that the meeting would begin. Yoda looked around the room and said with a quiet seriousness, "Wondering why we are here, some of you are." He paused temporarily only to gain a few nods from several Masters. He took a deep breath and continued, "Called here by the Force this Jedi has, let him tell his own story, I will."<p>

All the Masters in the room shifted their gaze over to Luke and stared at him with overwhelming curiosity, they were probably thinking who he was and if he was a Jedi why none of them had seen him before. Luke pushed all of his anxiety into the Force and pulled as much courage as he could, he stood straighter with respect for the Masters and tried not to become nervous under their gazes. Giving a respectful bow he started with his story in a voice surprisingly stronger than he would have expected, considering it felt like his knees would give out under him at any moment. "Greetings, I'm Jedi-in-Training Luke."

One of the Masters frowned and said in a scolding, disapproving tone, "Then why do you not wear the traditional Padawan braid that all trainees are required to wear?"

Luke gave a small sigh and sent a small prayer to the Force hoping that his explanation would be well received. He gave the Masters a small nod, "A very good question Master." He started to be very cautious with his wording from that point on. "The reason that I do not wear a trainee braid is that I do not belong in this time." Suddenly all the Masters were talking at once and saying how outrageous this prospect was.

One Master's voice rose above the rest and Luke spotted the man and slowly identified him. The man was dark skinned and seemed to be a very well respected Jedi Master because when everyone realized he was speaking, they quieted down to hear what he was saying. "Let us not throw out the window what this supposed Jedi has just told us. With the Force everything is mysterious and can happen, even when it would not seem likely, like the idea of time traveling."

The Council was quiet as if digesting all of this new startling news that they had received. One of the sour faced Masters argued the point, "Why then, would we not have felt his arrival in the Force?" Yoda's presence seemed to fill the room with imposing peace and relaxation.

The Grand Master then went on to try and explain some things. "Maybe to hide his arrival from those who use the Dark side perhaps, hhmmmmm...?"

The Jedi Master snorted in disbelief, "Master Yoda, do you expect us to believe your previous assumptions that there is a still a Sith Lord running around out there? Because he would have shown himself long ago and tried to kill us after Master Kenobi destroyed his 'apprentice', don't you think so?"

Master Yoda sighed with weariness of trying to get his point across. "Rising disturbance in the Force, there has been."

Master Windu stood and addressed the council, "I have felt this disturbance in the Force as well, the danger always seems immediate and close by but nothing happens. I have tried to trace this presence several times before, but it always disappears." The council mulled it over, finally one of the Masters stood with an idea. "I firmly believe that the Jedi boy is from the future. If he is indeed from the future, wouldn't he know if there was a Sith Lord in the galaxy?"

Many of the Masters murmured their agreement. Everyone looked expectantly at Luke, and it seemed like the room was spinning before Luke's eyes. Luke took a deep breath and stated, "Yes, there is a Sith Lord." The whole room seemed very nervous, the Master who had the idea addressed Luke again, "Do you have any idea where he might be?" Luke suddenly felt the weight of all those gazes on him once again.

"Yes, the Sith Lord is in control of the Senate..." The room erupted into chaos, Masters were yelling trying to get their views about the situation in with the confusion. Master Windu stood up and was shouting above the noise trying to get the council to come to order. Masters were arguing and screaming at each other, and some drew out their lightsabers and started toward Luke with a crazed look in their eye. Luke felt a warning from the Force, but too late, and with a painful crack a Master's chair hit Luke's head. The last thing that Luke remembered hazily were three lightsabers lifted above him, ready to strike. There was a bright explosion, and as he drifted off into unconsciousness, he stared into a face like an Angel's... 


End file.
